Life with the Succesors
by summerneverlasts
Summary: Una niña llega a Wammy's con un misterioso Es especial por alguna Mello x
1. Chapter 1

What's up, people? Soy nueva en esto de escribir así que me iría bien que me ayudarais un poquito ya que a veces me cuesta expresarme. Por favor, dejad un review!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Wammy's House.**

Llegué a Winchester una noche muy fría de invierno. Mi mano se aferraba a la del hombre que me acompañaba, Watari era su nombre. Eso me había dicho. En aquella época yo era muy inocente para cuestionarme la veracidad del nombre del viejecito con sonrisa afable. Por mi cabeza no recorría otro pensamiento más que cómo sería el orfanato situado delante de mí. Nos quedamos por un largo rato detrás de las inmensas rejas del edificio mientras el viento despeinaba mis largos cabellos negros.

Watari rompió el silencio:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- A partir de ahora todo va a cambiar-afirmé en un susurro.

- Creí que querías irte.

- No me arrepiento de aquello, solo desearía no sentir esta soledad.

- Es comprensible pero en Wammy's hay muchos niños, estoy seguro de que harás amigos enseguida.

- Muchas gracias señor Watari, por esta oportunidad-respondí mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa- supongo que aún estoy en shock.

Watari me devolvió la sonrisa y nos dirigimos al que sería mi nuevo hogar.

No estaba nerviosa cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Otro hombre de aspecto serio nos recibió.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Watari. ¿Es ella?

- Sí-respondió Watari.

Noté un deje de curiosidad en los ojos del hombre que se presentó como Roger. Clavé mi mirada en la suya y dejé que se sorprendiera. Tengo una anomalía llamada heterocromía. Mis ojos son de colores deferentes. El izquierdo azul y el derecho castaño oscuro. Ya me he acostumbrado a las miradas extrañas. Roger no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y, después de llevarnos a su despacho, sellaron mi destino.

Me explicaron todo acerca de L, el orfanato, mi inteligencia, los nombres falsos y los sucesores.

Era simplemente admirable. Mientras mi cara mostraba ese sentimiento de admiración hacia todo lo que hacían, pregunté:

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- al formular esta pregunta me dí cuenta de que era estúpida- ¿Por qué yo y este orfanato?-otra pregunta estúpida-Así que superdotada…-mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras todo cobraba sentido. Los dos ancianos intercambiaron miradas y se les escapó una sonrisa. Roger abordó el siguiente tema:

- Ya te hemos contado lo de los nombres falsos, ¿ tienes alguno en mente?

Respondí de inmediato:

- Cherry.

Watari y Roger no me preguntaron el porqué de mi elección y yo tampoco lo conté, ya se darían cuenta.

Roger fijó sus ojos en los míos y dijo:

- Bienvenida a Wammy's House, Cherry.

Sonreí ampliamente al oír mi nuevo nombre pero a la formulación de la siguiente pregunta, mi sonrisa se borró:

- ¿Deseas hablar de tus padres, tu pasado?

Mi cuerpo se tensó y mis puños se cerraron. No quería. No podía. No aún.

Watari puso su mano en mi espalda y contestó por mí:

- Ella lo contará cuando se vea capaz, no hay que presionarla.

Me destensé un poco. Watari si sabía de mi pasado, yo se lo conté porque creí que merecía saberlo ya que me había ayudado a escapar de él.

A continuación, si que noté como los nervios se apoderaron de mí al ver al chico que había entrado al despacho. Pelirrojo, ojos verdes, unos goggles enormes en la cabeza, una camiseta a rayas y una consola. Cuando me miró, me calmé. Parecía amigable. Siempre me ponía nerviosa al conocer niños de mi edad. No me comprendían, era extraña para ellos. La chica que hablaba con palabras demasiado difíciles de comprender. La chica que tenía los ojos de distintos colores. Demasiado pálida, demasiado baja. Diferente a todos ellos. Roger habló y me sacó de mis pensamientos:

- Matt, ella es Cherry. Llévala con Linda, compartirán habitación. Si puedes despegar los ojos de la consola estaría bien que le enseñaras un poco esto.

El chico llamado Matt, cerró la consola con un suspiro y pronunció una sola palabra:

- Sígueme.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste! J Y dejadme un review!

Chapter 2: Making friends

Me dispuse a seguir al chico llamado Matt. Él me miró y dijo:

-Siento no haberme presentado como es debido.

-No pasa nada, yo siento que hayas tenido que apagar la consola para acompañarme, puedes jugar si quieres-le respondí intentando llevarme bien con él.

Matt no hizo ningún ademán de volver a encender la consola sino que me preguntó por mi edad. Le dije que tenía ocho, descubrí que él once. Matt me pareció sincero, divertido y por primera vez sentí que podía encajar. Sin darme cuenta, nos habíamos detenido delante de una habitación. Matt llamó y una niña de pelo y ojos castaños abrió la puerta. Me miró y me sonrió.

-Soy Linda-dijo con su voz dulce.

-Cherry-respondí.

-Ella es tu nueva compañera-Matt le dijo mientras volvía a encender su consola.

Linda me dedicó otra sonrisa mientras yo fijaba la mirada en nuestra habitación. Era sencilla y acogedora. Estaba sumida en un mundo desconocido y feliz cuando oí a alguien gritar.

-¡Matt! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico que había pronunciado estas palabras era rubio, más alto que yo y de ojos azules. Vestía de negro y un rosario adornaba su pálido cuello. Traía con él una tableta de chocolate. Me repasó con sus ojos dy hielo y dijo:

-Eres nueva.

-Y tu eres…-dije con curiosidad.

-Mello-me dijo con un deje de orgullo-sucesor de L.

-Cherry.

Asentí y sonreí. A continuación, una duda se formó en mi cabeza.

- L…¿lo conocéis?

-Viene de vez en cuando, algún día lo verás-Mello fue quien me respondió.

-Debe de ser fascinante.

-Lo es-afirmó Mello.

Mello y yo intercambiamos sonrisas mientras Linda y Matt nos miraban con extrañeza.

Yo no sabía que Mello era reacio a hacer nuevos amigos, no sabía que aún menos tenía amistad con ninguna chica. No sabía que no solía ser tan cordial. Linda me lo contó mientras deshacía mi maleta.

Cuando bajamos al comedor esa noche para cenar, noté las miradas de los niños sobre mí. Algunos murmuraban sobre mi identidad, otros sobre el color de mis ojos, otros sobre mi pálida tez. No pude reprimir un suspiro. Todos ellos me veían extraña. Linda fue a sentarse con unas chicas no sin antes invitarme a irme con ellas. No fue la única.

-¡Eh, Cherry! ¡Ven!

Me giré y divisé a Mello y a Matt haciéndome señas des de una mesa del fondo del comedor. Dudé. Linda decidió por mí.

-Ve con ellos. No pasa nada.

Sonreí a Linda y me encaminé hacia la mesa de Mello y Matt siendo observada por todos. Los ignoré.

Llegué a ellos y les dediqué una sonrisa.

-Hola-dije-¿qué quereis?

-Sientate con nosotros-dijo Mello.

Lo observé extrañada por su "petición" pero acepté.

De repente, una chica se nos acercó y me dijo:

-¿Cómo es que tienes los ojos de distinto color?

Suspiré, y me preparé para responder. No fue necesario.

- Se llama heterocromía, una anomalía. No se que haces aquí si no puedes entenderlo-Mello respondió por mí.

La chica se fue con cara de disgustada. Miré a Mello y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Acontinuación, me levanté para buscar mi comida favorita. Ante la mirada extrañada de casi todos los presentes, volví a mi sitio con un plato lleno de cerezas.

Matt rompió el silencio:

-Cerezas…Cherry…-susurró.

Le sonreí al comprender que entendían el porqué de mi nombre falso.

Cuando me acosté aquella noche, sentí que quizás había encajado. Por una vez, no me había tenido que explicar. Alguien me veía relativamente normal. Mello, el chico de la mirada de hielo. Además, alguien me comprendía. Matt, el chico de los goggles. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que había hecho amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My past

Había pasado un mes des de que llegué a Wammy's y me sentía muy cómoda. No había visto a Watari des del día en que llegué y Roger me dijo que estaba con L. Me hice muy amiga de Mello y Matt. Matt y yo jugábamos a la consola y pude ver que Mello y yo compartíamos muchos gustos iguales. Linda y yo nos llevábamos bien pero no soportaba a sus amigas. Esa mañana me desperté muy cansada. Había tenido una pesadilla y no había conciliado más el sueño. Me sentía muy inquieta. Cuando bajé a desayunar aquella mañana, solo encontré a Mello sentado en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Mello.

-Buenos días, haces muy mala cara, tienes ojeras.

-Ya…es que no he podido dormir muy bien. Una pesadilla.

-Entiendo.

Mello, el curioso Mello, no me preguntó por mi sueño. Intuyó que no era algo que yo quisiera contar. Le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa y me dispuse a desayunar. El día estuvo lleno de clases, nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando me dormí aquella noche, un grito procedente de mi se escuchó en todo Wammy's. Mi puerta se abrió de golpe y Linda prendió la luz. Roger se acercó a mi con Mello, Matt y otros muchos niños curiosos. Mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras una lágrima surcaba mi mejilla. No pude evitar llorar. Roger habló:

-Cherry, ¿qué ocurre?

-Yo…solo…so…solo…fue una…una…pesadilla…-dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas-no tiene importancia…

-No te preocupes, nada de eso es real. Mello, llévala a por un vaso de leche si no te importa. Los otros, a vuestras habitaciones que mañana tenéis clase.

Todo el mundo abandonó la habitación. Mello y yo caminábamos en silencio en dirección a la cocina. No me dijo nada pero notaba su mirada en mi. Al llegar nuestro destino, me preparó la leche y la puso a calentar. Me volvió a mirar y habló:

-¿Qué soñaste?

No contesté.

-Te sentirás mejor si me lo cuentas.

Suspiré.

-Mi madre, su muerte-volví a llorar-la vi morir y no pude hacer nada.

Mello abrió sus azules ojos con desmesura mientras me llevaba el vaso de leche caliente. Se recompuso enseguida. Me echó un poco de Cola-Cao en la leche.

-Me gusta así. Te calmará.

-Gracias Mello-susurré mientras las lágrimas reseguían mis mejillas.

-De nada. Cherry, si quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo.

Exploté.

-Mi padre nos maltrataba a mi madre y a mí. Mamá siempre lo intentaba detener cuando me quería hacer daño. Un día la mató a golpes. Me escapé de casa después de aquello. Watari me encontró en la calle dos días después. Se lo conté todo y fuimos a la policía. Mi padre está en la cárcel. Espero que se pudra allí.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Mello fijo sus ojos en mí.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me levanté para volver a la habitación. Hablé:

-Nunca me lo podré perdonar.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre está en el cielo y está bien ahora. Salvaste tu vida Cherry, luchaste y ahora estas aquí. No fue culpa tuya.

Noté la mano de Mello coger la mía y le sonreí por el gesto y por sus palabras.

-Sobre las pesadillas, hoy estoy seguro de que no tendrás más. Si aparecen y tienes miedo, sabes cual es mi habitación, solo ven.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

-Muchas gracias Mello, de verdad.

Mi vista se fijó en su rosario y mis manos se acercaron a él. Cerré los ojos por un largo minuto para susurrar una plegaria para mi madre. Le di las buenas noches a Mello con una sonrisa. Entré en mi habitación con la certeza de que mi madre me había oído.


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo está dedicado a Diana Liliana. Muchas gracias por el review. Fue el primero^^

Chapter 4 - Meeting the greatest L

Pasaron los meses y llegó la Navidad. Se decidió que íbamos a hacer el amigo invisible. Todos los niños estaban muy emocionados. Lo que no sabíamos era que una gran sorpresa nos esperaba dentro de una limusina negra delante del orfanato.

Aquella tarde nos reunimos todos en el gran salón. Roger llegó con una inmensa caja llena de papeles que contenían nuestros nombres. Mello y Matt, estaban sentados junto a mí y, al mirarles y ver en su cara una inocente emoción, decidí que les haría un regalo aunque no me tocaran en el sorteo. Volví a mirar sus rostros y no pude evitar soltar una risita. Mello me miró enarcando una ceja pero no pregunto nada. Se había quedado embobado mirando la puerta principal. Cuando fui consciente de esto, giré mi cabeza y dejé que mis ojos escanearan la persona desconocida. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado y vestía con ropa muy simple. Su tez pálida podía competir con la mía. Iba descalzo y encorvaba la espalda. Su pelo negro y despeinado le daba un aire despreocupado. Pero esa no fue la razón por la que no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Cuando le miré a los ojos y me devolvió la mirada, no pude apartar la vista. Sus ojos mostraban una determinación infinita. En aquel momento creí que él era capaz de todo. Él nos defendería, lucharía por y con nosotros, nos salvaría. De repente, sus labios se curvaron en una extraña y pequeña sonrisa. Oí a Mello levantarse y acercarse corriendo a él. No comprendí quien era hasta que noté el respeto y la admiración que emanaban mis compañeros hacia él. Mis ojos se abrieron ante el descubrimiento. Era L…

Mis amigos me habían hablado mucho de él pero nunca habían hecho referencia ninguna a su aspecto.

Vi a Mello hablar con él y a los otros niños acercarse a ellos. Estaba tan embobada que no me dí cuenta de que L se había acercado y puesto a mi altura hasta que me habló;

-Hola, tu eres Cherry, ¿no?-su voz era monótona.

-S…sí-respondí yo al mismo tiempo que asentía.

-Soy L.

L y yo estrechamos las manos. De repente, noté su aliento rozando mi cara y sus ojos oscuros fijados en los míos. Volvió a hablar;

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Cherry. ¿Heterocromía?

-S…s-í…sí…-respondí todavía sonrojada por el contacto cercano.

L se separó de mí y se dirigió a Roger. Estuvieron hablando y luego comunicaron que íbamos a hacer el sorteo. Mientras todos se iban acercando a coger sus respectivos papeles Mello y Matt me preguntaron qué me había parecido L. Les respondí que era alguien digno de admirar pero que no lo imaginaba así. Mis amigos rieron y dijeron que ellos pensaron lo mismo cuando lo conocieron. Cuando fue mi turno, cogí el papel y me dirigí hacia una pared. Me senté apoyada en ella y abrí mi papel. Solo una letra se divisaba. Era de aspecto gótico y hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. L. Iba a ser la amiga invisible del mejor detective de todos los tiempos.

Aquella tarde, Mello, Matt y yo nos reunimos en el patio trasero y empezaron a jugar al futbol mientras yo los observaba. Siempre solía jugar con ellos pero hoy estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en qué le iba a regalar a L. Un suspiró escapó de mis labios. Alguien vino a sentarse junto a mí. Era L. Habló;

-¿No juegas con ellos?

-Estoy ocupada pensando en el regalo del amigo invisible, no se qué regalar-suspiré otra vez con más frustración.

-Así que de eso se trata…si me dices quien te ha tocado puedo ayudarte

-No puedo decirlo…va contra las reglas…pero…¿qué te gustaría que te regalaran?

L me sonrió muy débilmente y dijo;

-Algo que pueda recordar sin tener que llevar.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado confusa. No entendía. L soltó una débil risa y se levantó. Me dejó sola con la confusión. Tenía que descubrir qué significaba aquello. Me levanté con determinación, me despedí de Mello y Matt y me dirigí al despacho de Roger.

-¡Rogeeeeeeeer!-entré gritando a su despacho sin llamar.

-¿Cherry? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, jeje es solo que necesito tu ayuda en algo.

-No me des estos sustos. Dime qué ocurre.

-Perdón, jeje. ¿Tu sabes qué es lo que más le gusta a L?

Le conté todo a Roger. Pasadas dos largas horas en las que me contó todo lo que sabía sobre él. Salí satisfecha con una repuesta válida al acertijo. Una oración estaba en mi cabeza; "le gustan las tartas de fresas desde siempre…dice que es un recuerdo de su infancia aquí…"

BINGO! Me dije. Pasé en la cocina el resto del día hasta las diez de la noche. Metí la tarta en la nevera con una nota que decía; "Para L de su amiga invisible. Gracias por salvar el mundo. Espero que siempre recuerdas el sabor de esta tarta aunque no te la puedas llevar." Sonreí y me dirigí a mi cuarto. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar qué pasaría mañana cuando todo el mundo se encontrara con sus regalos. Solo esperaba que a L le gustara tanto la tarta como había dicho que les gustaban mis ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola, hola! Siento la tardanza, disfrutad del capítulo.

Chapter 5 - Invisible friends

Me desperté muy temprano aquella mañana y no pude evitar soltar una risita de nervios y emoción. Después de vestirme, me dirigí al gran salón. Mis ojos se abrieron con desmesura al visualizar un montón de regalos bajo el árbol adornado. Sin embargo, me habían contado las reglas. Recordé a Roger decir "Los regalos serán abiertos después de la cena, sin excepciones". había estado tan absorta en encontrar el regalo perfecto para L que me olvidé del mío completamente. A pesar de eso, si que habíha pensado en comprar regalos para mis amigos Mello, Matt y Linda. También había comprado un detallito a Roger y a Watari. A Roger le había comprado una cartera nueva y a Watari una bufanda muy elegante. Linda recibiría un libro de Arte y Matt un videojuego nuevo que quería des de hacia tiempo. Me había costado bastante decidirme por el regalo de Mello, hasta me frustré en extremo. ¿Chocolate? Claro que había pensado en esa posibilidad pero también creí que ya recibiría. Hay algo que no os he contado, mi pasión es la música. Toco la guitarra, compongo y canto. Me encanta. Por esta razón, decidí cantarle una canción a Mello. Era algo muy sencillo pero esperaba que le gustara. Me decidí por la canción "I'm with you" de Avril Lavigne. Estaba nerviosa pero decidida a cantársela. Pasé el día ensayando en mi habitación. Bajé a la hora de cenar, con la guitarra en una mano y los otros regalos en la otra. Entré en el gran salón y tomé asiento junto a Linda. No encontraba a Mello ni a Matt por ninguna parte. Llegaron al cabo de un par de minutos pero no se sentaron conmigo. Matt me mandó una sonrisa des de lejos pero Mello ni me miró. Me extrañé y empecé a preocuparme. Cuando estuvimos todos sentados, L se levantó con calma y nos regaló una sonrisa. Habló;

- Feliz Navidad a todos, vamos a empezar a desenvolver los regalos. Para hacerlo más interesante, tendréis que adivinar quién es vuestro amigo invisible. Si me permitís empezaré yo. Encontré mi regalo esta madrugada en la nevera, estaba delicioso…

De repente, L se acercó a mi y me revolvió el pelo, dijo;

-Gracias por el magnífico pastel Cherry, las cerezas le daban un gusto realmente excepcional.

Me enorgullecí de mi misma y le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas. Le dije;

-Tu pista y Roger fueron de gran ayuda. Dudé en hacer la tarta de fresas pero quise darte una pista de quien era aunque con mi nota me delaté completamente. Me alegro que te gustará el regalo.

L tomó mi mano y me dirigió al pie del árbol. Sonreí con ilusión porque era mi turno. Visualicé el paquete que llevaba mi nombre y lo solté un suspiro. Mi nombre estaba escrito en ordenador, no me podía guiar por la caligrafía para descubrir mi amigo invisible. Desenvolví el paquete cuidadosamente y quedé fascinada por su contenido. Era blando y suave. Un osito de peluche. De color miel y con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Tenía un aspecto clásico e iba acompañado de una carta. Sujeté el peluche bajo mi brazo y la abrí. Decía así; "Estaré contigo cuando me necesites, solo búscame". Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí. Era una frase muy dulce teniendo en cuenta que la decía alguien que comía chocolate amargo. Le dirigí una mirada a Mello y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A duras penas, pude notar, me devolvió la mirada. Le dije;

-Muchas gracias, Mello. Sabes que haré lo mismo.

Me sonrió y se levantó, era su turno. Cuando nos cruzamos, me susurró;

-Buena deducción, Sherlock.

-Espero una igual de ti-le respondí.

Volví a mi sitio y la noche transcurrió entre risas y regalos. Me alegré al ver que Mello recibía chocolate y Matt un mando nueva para una consola. Cuando estábamos dispuestos a irnos a dormir, detuve a mis amigos y a Watari y Roger. L también se quedó con nosotros. Dí los regalos a los más mayores y estuvieron encantados. Me regalaron un abrazo cada uno y se retiraron avisándonos de que no tardáramos a irnos a dormir. Entregué el libro a Linda quien me abrazó con efusividad. También se despidió porque quería empezar a leer el libro. No pude respirar cuando Matt desenvolvió su regalo por la presión que ejercieron sus brazos sobre mí. No pude contener otra sonrisa cuando mis pulmones volvieron a ser invadidos por el aire y vi su cara de felicidad. Matt también se marchó con L a probar el nuevo videojuego. Mello y yo nos quedamos a solas. Lentamente, cogí mi guitarra y me senté junto a él en el sofá. Cogí una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté. Los acordes empezaron a sonar y mi voz invadió la noche. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Cuando terminé y abrí los ojos, Mello me miraba intensamente. En un momento impulsivo y fugaz, noté sus labios en mi mejilla. Me sonrojé en extremo bajé la mirada. Sus brazos me rodearon y la paz me invadió.


End file.
